Blue and Orange Sky
by Aero the Highwind
Summary: A little love story where Sonic and Tails finally admit their love for one another. Rated M for sexual content.


_**Blue and Orange Sky-**_

_**Love at Long Last**_

_**Aero the Highwind**_

Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and all other mentioned names belong to Sega

The sun had barely set and the orange aura was closely departing behind the trees, ever so gently a breeze breathed through the flowers. Sonic checked his cologne, near the park's gate for the fourth time since he had left his doorstep. 'Tonight is the big night!' his thought repeated. With every reason to be excited, Sonic entered to find Tails. He asked Tails to meet him there to talk about a certain "matter." Tails had no idea what he meant, but Sonic made it clear that Tails came alone. Sonic had given the fox a blue flower and said to be at Emerald Hill Park at six o'clock.

Sonic kept smiling as he approached from behind where Tails sat on a bench. He looked at how the young fox had blossomed from a kid cohort into a voluptuous, charming vixen. Her orange fur glistened in the setting sun, her twin tails swayed to and fro, waiting patiently for her best friend. For such a long while now, Tails had been thinking that this meeting in the park wasn't about a game of catch. For some time Sonic was acting strange around her like she was a lot more handy around the Knothole Freedom Fighter base, or that she made a great lunch for the team (even if her cooking wasn't quite perfect).

Finally the Blue Blur made himself known by covering Tails' eyes with his hands. "Guess who?" quipped Sonic.

"Sonic!" exclaimed Tails, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Ouch! You are on fire, vixen!" Sonic lifted his hands and with his legendary speed had jumped over the bench and sat next to Tails.

"Thanks for coming. I hope it didn't screw up any plans." Sonic said, noticing the flower he gave Tails earlier primped near her ear. "Nice decoration!"

"Oh! Do you like it?" Tails seemed really nervous and was fidgeting with her fingers. Sonic then noticed she blushed when he saw the flower. "That flower matches your eyes." Sonic at this point was trying to make light conversation, but all the twin-tailed vixen would answer was a yes or a nod. Inside the nervous thoughts of Tails was 'What does he want to say? Does he… no it couldn't be _that… _could it?' She looked at him with her blushed face, starting to loosen up and answer more clearly to what Sonic said, but at last it was now or never for Sonic to tell Tails what he really wanted to say. "Tails?" Sonic began, placing a hand on Tails' shoulder, then looked into her royal blue eyes with his, shimmering of emerald green. "Yes, Sonic?" Tails' blush grew redder, her heart pounding as hard as it could.

Sonic started to blush as he moved his face close to hers. Tails had seen her friend do this to Princess Sally, while they were still a couple, but never thought that Sonic would do this to her as well. Without a moment's delay, Tails readied herself for the moment she would no longer be just Sonic's friend. As she slowly closed her eyes she looked at Sonic, realizing that he was always more than a friend to her, more than a companion, more than words could describe what she felt so vibrantly in her accelerating heart…

Tails then felt Sonic's hand lift off her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find Sonic gone. He had left her there alone, her soul aching and paining for the kiss she never got. She did shed one tear and thought "Did I… was he… why did he…?" She got up and began to walk away towards the Ring Pool, tears now running down her cheek fur like the small waterfall cascaded water from it's top. 'I guess I'll never be like Aunt Sally.' was her conclusion to Sonic's leaving. She wept more, when she heard someone.

"Oh, vi-x-en!"

Tails turned to see who called to her, and was met by a warm presence.

She looked at the one who embraced her lips. She was being held by a muscular, yet gentle hug. A hand caressed her right ear and the other held her back. Her eyes finally focused slowly from the tears to…see…

Sonic opened his eyes slightly to look at Tails. He spied the tears and wanted to back off to apologize but when he tried, Tails grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, a sign that she wouldn't let him go now. Even though he left her to cry, she just kept him in her grasp and kissed him with her true feelings pushing her on to never let him leave her. Sonic closed his eyes as she did, continuing to show how he felt for her as much she had wanted him. After what seemed to be an eternal moment they released themselves, panting and gasping for breath. Tails nuzzled into Sonic's chest, while he still stroked her ear softly.

"You're a big meanie, Sonic." Breaking the silence between them, Tails scolded Sonic. "Why did you leave? I almost felt my heart die."

"I'm sorry, vixen." spoke the hedgehog. "I wanted to find the most romantic place in the park to lay a big one on ya!"

Tails took hold of one of Sonic's hands and slipped off his glove a little. She then opened her mouth to where Sonic had a fair view of her teeth taking a small bite of his exposed paw. "Ow!" Sonic yipped. "What was that for?"

Tails lifted her mouth off, but still had a firm grip on Sonic's wrist and said, "For not trying anything sooner, Blue." With that, she lifted herself to his muzzle, licking his lips with her soft, tender tongue. A smirk came on both their faces and a giggle came over them, eventually erupting into a torrent of laughter. They never did realize that they were still in each others arms until they calmed down from laughing.

"Wanna go get some chili-dogs?" quipped Sonic. Not long after the park, the new couple noticed it was getting dark and were heading to Sonic's house. Tails had a strange feeling dwelling in her mind. She felt she needed something more than food, but couldn't quite place what that was. "No, I'm alright! Let's just go home. I feel tired." she responded. When Sonic heard that, he knew something was up. Even though they weren't her favorite, Tails would never turn down Uncle Chuck's famous chili-dogs. He decided to talk to her when they got home and, hopefully, he would figure out what was wrong.

The front door to the Blue Blur's home opened, revealing a simple yet comfortable interior built inside a large oak tree. Sonic's parents were on a vacation and left Sonic in charge of the house. Tails also lived there but had been spending most of her time at the Freedom Fighter base, where she was always tinkering with her biplane, the Tornado. Sonic passed it off as some alone time thing, but as that reoccurred to him, another idea passed by his mind: it wasn't Tails wanting to be being alone, she was... 'No wonder she seemed to be uncomfortable a lot recently,' he thought, leaving out the fact that he had been feeling 'attracted' to Tails as of late.

Tails went into the living room, taking off her red tennis shoes and gloves along the way. She had no clue why she did that, but felt it was necessary for some odd reason as she sat down. "Want a drink?" asked Sonic. "No, thanks. But," Tails paused, "could you come here and sit with me, Sonic?" A simple request he could not refuse, Sonic joined her with his soda. As he walked into the room, his eye was caught to Tails, just as important was where she was sitting, the loveseat. As he walked towards her, Sonic saw that Tails did not have her gloves or shoes on. "You warm or something?" quipped Sonic. Tails answered by squirming a bit and rubbing her bottom on the seat. She was suffering through her heat, and was blushing a hot red on her face. Sonic turned his gaze away and tried to think. 'I better help, but she would probably just say no and-' Blue's thoughts were interrupted by a yelp from the pained kitsune, and that would set the rest of night into motion. "Sonic! I need you to mate with me!"

He turned and saw Tails staring at him, a look of want in her eyes and the blush still strong. At first, Sonic didn't think it was Tails actual want for this. It seemed so rash, so soon, and her heat must have been pushing her to wit's end, but again she asked her new lover, "Sonic, it hurts so badly! Please!" Sonic would never want to do that to Tails so soon, especially now that he and Tails had just become a couple, and definitely wouldn't take advantage of her if they weren't together. He was caught in a very delicate matter that he never went through with Sally. When Sally went into her heat, she told Sonic that she needed to be reclusive and Sonic didn't see her for weeks, but now he knew what she went through. Poor Tails started to cry as her heat worsened and her entrance started to leak out her liquids. So much pain and misery that almost broke Sonic's heart, he wanted to help but did he have to go that far? Another cry from the vixen was almost too much for the hedgehog, his eyes were closed to try and hold back tears from seeing Tails going through so much agony. He finally made his mind up, put his drink on the side table and sat next to his love, who was rubbing her paining groin. "Calm down, vixen," he said, taking off his gloves and shoes. "I'll help you make it go away."

Tails looked up Sonic, tears soaking her cheek fur, and smiled. "Lay down." Sonic said. Obeying her lovers orders, Tails positioned herself on the end of the loveseat, head on the armrest, and spread her legs to him. Sonic gazed at her glistening vagina and rubbing his sheath to tempt his member to erect. "It hurts bad, Sonic." Tails pleaded, another tear running down her cheek. "I'm not quite there yet, but I'll give you some help until then." Sonic said. He leaned his face down and licked her entrance softly. A gasp came from Tails as he nurtured and stimulated her. She mewed so loud that it almost echoed throughout the house. 'Thank The Source of All Mom and Pop are away.' thought Sonic. At last, he finally retreated his tongue and lifted from his lover, and looked at her. Tails gasped and panted, eyes closed, and her head turned slightly turned to the right while she was stimulated. "I guess it was good to do that." Sonic joked. Tails lifted her head, opened her eyes, and gazed at him, instantly drawn to his now pulsing erection. She then looked back at his eyes and, without saying a word, Sonic knew what she wanted and he entered her, going slow, and took Tails' virginity. Only a slight pain and a quick yelp from her hymen being broken, but she gazed at Sonic again and that was all it took for the pain to go away.

Tails' smile was the signal for Sonic to begin and he slowly started to move in her. He kept a small pace at first, slowly increasing as they got use to each other. They moaned at their feelings and soon were going as fast as the legendary Blue Blur could go without hurting his mate. Through her squeaks and yips of pleasure, Tails managed to speak out to him. "Ah…Sonic! I love…you!"

"Oh, Tails! AH! You feel…so good!" he spoke.

With her hands on his shoulders and his hands by her waist, Sonic pistoned into her with all his might, finally climaxing into her at the same time she had reached her peak. His seed spread into her womb so deep and fast that most of it seeped out of Tails with her fluids. After a moment of catching their breath, the two cuddled and kissed. For over an hour they embraced each other, never wanting the moment, which both had unknowingly wanted for so long, to ever end. The kiss broke and they looked at each other, so much said only with that one look. The kiss resumed for a little more and broke once more as Sonic exited from Tails.

"You okay, Blue Eyes?" he asked sweetly. She smiled and sat up. "Thank you, Sonic. I feel much better." Relieved to hear her say that, Sonic was about to nuzzle his mate but stopped when he heard her say, "But I think we made a mess." Sonic looked at the soaked leather cushion of the loveseat. "Oops!" was his only response to it. Tails then giggled and began to rise from her seat. She groaned halfway up and a drop of fluid escaped from her crotch as she straightened her back up. Sonic then had his snicker and rose to Tails' back, wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her face with his. "Go hop in the shower. I'll clean this up." he said after a few moments of small kisses of affection. "Okay. Thanks, Green Eyes." the vixen answered. She walked slowly towards the bathroom while Sonic went to the kitchen to fetch a rag. After the mess was cleaned up from the chair, Sonic went into the bathroom to join Tails. They held onto one another in the shower, cleaning off what was left on their fur, and kissing lightly. After drying off, they went to Sonic's room and laid in his large bed. They would fall asleep together after they kissed for the last time that day and they would forever remember that day when they finally said 'I love you,' under the Blue and Orange Sky…


End file.
